


bow before the dragon

by skitty_titty



Series: fall, fall, falling in love [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: (but non-violently), M/M, fluff with a side of angst (not much i promise), they go dragon hunting~
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-10 13:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13502933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skitty_titty/pseuds/skitty_titty
Summary: revali and link go dragon hunting. it's a sight to see, and then it's with a side of worry, and then it's old memories uncovered, with an aching heart and an aching brain.or: revali wants to treat link, wants to visit the place they've visited before.





	1. dinraal

**Author's Note:**

> warnings, for the first chapter:  
> -none!

_**dinraal** : the dragon of fire; of beginning and end; of burning passion and cold winter nights when the fires dying, but there’s no wood to stoke it; the dragon of warmth, just like the colours it radiates._

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

it’s snowing outside, splattering gently on top of the windows, shielding the earth from wind and rain (though the wind still moves the snow, and it doesn’t really rain in the hebra, so its job is useless; link looks on the brighter side, though). revali wonders whether they’re going to get snowed in, as he always does, but link assures him that they’re not.

it’s just a little bit of snow, it always is. everything always passes in the end, eventually, anyway.

so they’re sat in their little cabin, for when they want to spend some time alone, relaxing, away from other people. there’s book in their home, with pots of spices and a burning fire, too. it’s everything a home should be, everything link was brought up with.

there’s a painting on the wall too, of a landscape that one of link’s travelling friends drew. there are pictures in frames on the mantelpiece, the window ledge, the top of the bookshelf, anywhere they can fit, of friends, of places, of once in a lifetime events that they've captured.

one of these pictures is taken from the hebra mountains, outside of a hylian called pondo’s house. link had stayed there, once, during his search for the dragon naydra (it hadn’t gone well).

whilst link reads a book (a different book this time, i promise), revali stares at the wall, wondering whether his husband would ever be able to re-take him to all of these places. he hopes he’d get to see them for himself some time, and maybe understand what link was thinking as he travelled alone all them years ago. it’s been six years, seven months, one week, and four days since link defeated ganon (if link doesn’t care about dates anymore, then revali does).

“hey, angel.” revali says, slightly croaky from being sat in silence. his voice is quiet in the bigger quiet of the room; the only sound is the fire crackling, flying, burning for more.

 _‘yes?’_ link signs back, placing his book gently on his lap, on top of the thick rito blanket that had been crafted for him (you can guess who by), looking at revali, with slight curiosity.

“you’ve written on the back of these photos when they were taken, right?” revali asks. “and who with?”

 _‘yes’,_ link signs back. _‘i didn’t want to forget.’_

before when link would mention forgetting, whether it’s forgetting a grocery list or forgetting who your past lover and friends were, revali would flinch, unable to stop his mind from remembering the pain and loss he suffered when within the divine beast; now, though, he just smiles, and his eyes light up with an idea.

“so, we would be able to revisit the place again, without having to search for it?”

_‘if we wanted to. i remember where i took most of them anyway.’_

“good. that’s good.” revali says, thinking. “it might ruin the surprise, though.”

 _‘what surprise?’_ link signs. _‘oh, Goddess, i remember your last surprise; please… not again!’_ links being dramatic, and revali just huffs (he thought his gift was quite considerate, really).

“i just need to talk to someone, quickly, but i’ll be back in half an hour, maybe less.”

_‘hey, wait! you can’t just go.’_

“and why is that, link?”

 _‘i’ll be cold’,_ he signs.

“me being here isn’t making you warm. the fires going; focus on that.”

_‘no but…’_

“but what.”

_‘i love you.’_

revali pauses for a second, before pulling an unimpressed face, and link’s puppy-dog eyes drop off his face.

 _‘it was worth a try’,_ he sighed, huffing.

“you know that stopped working years ago.”

(it’s a lie, and they both know it; it’s just that revali really wants to surprise link, take him someplace special, and link wants to be surprised, always up for a bit of adventure, even in the smallest ways.)

 

* * *

 

 _‘we’re at a stable’,_ link signs, confused. _‘is this supposed to be special in some way?’_

“no, we’re getting you a horse.”

_‘why can’t i just fly with you instead? we’ll be separated during the journey.’_

“it just means that you’ll have to go extra fast, doesn’t it?” it’s a rhetorical question; link glares. “besides, epona misses you. she hasn’t had any special treatment recently.”

 _‘i guess you’re right’,_ link signs, and walks forward to ask galli to take epona out.

“i always am.” revali replies, and huffs out a quick laugh.

it earns him a slap on the wing, which only causes him to laugh more.

 

* * *

 

it’s therapeutic, riding on worn-in roads, seeing beautiful skies along the hillside, tall pine trees dotted around on the roadsides, ruins inhabited by monsters, as if they’re saying “this is ours now!”. once upon a time, link would have been terrified. now he just smiles, urges his horse faster, almost laughing when they sloppily slash at him, missing him by miles.

there are a few animals scattered around (foxes, wolves, horses, nothing too scary), too, and link always thinks about what he remembers reading about them in the hyrule compendium. it’s zelda’s very own words and, despite his once-rocky relationship with her, it’s improved over a few yearly celebrations he’d started going to (the first two he’d been dragged too, with revali forcing him to meet up with old friends - _really_ old friends - and get to know them again; he’d stuck by revali or sidon’s side, the entire time, of course).

he’s happy with where he’s at right now, though he knows it’s always improving. he still wakes up in cold sweats sometimes, breathing heavily whilst his heart hammers in his chest, his throat, his ears. he still sometimes sees a knife or sword and freezes, as he relives flashbacks of near-death incidences or times where he’d lost control, kept killing and killing until he was covered head-to-toe in blood, in blood he doesn’t remember. he still sometimes thinks about what he’s lost, and who he’s hurt--

but it’s different now; he’s got someone besides him. someone to wake him up, and take him into a warm embrace, whispering reassurances into his ear. someone to snap him out of it, or drag him away, so he can have a meltdown without being judged, so he can finish the meltdown quicker, so he can be thankful for someone who knows him as well as he knows himself. someone to tell remind him not to get caught up on the past, there’s no time on it; focus on the present, my dear, it’s the only thing that matters anymore.

he’s snapped out of his thoughts, of his reminiscence of the things he does remember, when he arrives at the snowfield stable. he greets some familiar faces as he passes by, stops to pet the horses and offer them a snack, with their owner’s consent, when he remembers he has spare apples and wild berries in his backpack. he’s surprised at how many people smile and wave, eager to greet him again, and tell him all about their travels.

he likes it, though. it’s like relearning who your friends are, but they’re getting better and happier and you’re cheering for them at the sidelines.

link’s been thinking positive recently; it’s the only way to get better, after all.

so he smiles and waves back, listens to their stories, their issues, their excitements, and offers some of his own.

he leaves almost as quickly as he came, though, with the sun starting to set in the distance, reminding him, hurrying him to reach his destination.

it doesn’t take long to reach the serene stable so, with it in sight, he lets epona walk towards it slowly, stroking her mane for a second, a comforting gesture (for himself and for her), as he starts to wonder why revali would ever want him here.

he arrives at the stable, and lets epona be taken away with a last farewell stroke, and turns. he sets out on his short walk, only a mere five minutes away, where he arrives at the maritta exchange ruins. it’s empty, though, all monsters gone. revali sits on the tree in the middle, legs hanging off the side, and he crafts some arrows with the thicker wood splinters from the trees.

link smiles, nods his hello, and revali yawns.

“took you long enough to get here, didn’t it?” he says, mockingly, and link knows what’s coming. “perhaps, if you had _wings_ , you’d already be here, huh?”

 _‘or, maybe, i just loved getting away from you, for once, that i was so slow because i didn’t want to come back’,_  link signs.

“ouch.” he starts, standing, placing the arrows in his quiver. “you wound me.”

 _‘i’ll be wounding you in a minute, if you don’t explain why i’m here’,_ his hand movements are quick, as if he’s angry (he’s not, he’s just curious). _‘i was enjoying my book, too.’_

“you can read it when we get back. or, even better, you can read it whilst we wait.”

 _‘wait for what?’_ he asks. revali turns away. _‘revali, what are we waiting for?’_

“climb up here and see.”

link scales the tree easily, and is next to revali within seconds.

_‘give me a hint?’_

revali points at the sky.

 

* * *

 

revali is a whirlwind and a thunderstorm, and can fly faster than anything you’ve ever seen; but he’s patient too, ever so patient, whenever he finds the thing worth waiting for.

that’s why he’s sat there, on a shitty bokoblin hideout, staring up at the sky. it’s nearing the time when It’s rumoured to come, and he’s getting more and more excited with every minute, excited to see how link reacts - smiles, the ones where his eyes light up and revali feels like he could drown in them; hugs, the ones that are so tight and warm and allow revali to tuck my head onto link’s shoulder; the excited breaths he lets out, when he’s bouncing up and down, from foot to foot, so carefree and happy (not nice; he never wants to feel just ‘nice’ again, and he’s happy, happy, _happy!_ )

it’s here, and revali can feel its energy buzzing in his soul.

it’s a strange feeling, much different to what he remembered, but that was a different dragon so maybe they’re all unique (everything’s unique, you should know that by now).

link doesn’t seem to notice, as his eyes are slipping closed and his body starts to slump. revali gives him a nudge, and link seems to take it as revali wanting to cuddle. he sighs.

“hey.” revali starts, with a soft tone. it’s a nice view, as link’s hair falls in his face, with his snowquill armour (personalised, of course) tightly hugging him, despite it being quite warm on this early autumn's night. “time to wake up.”

link, of course, doesn’t answer, but revali is determined, and doesn’t think link wants to wait another night (why is link such a heavy sleeper?)

revali starts to tickle link’s neck, and he shifts, so revali keeps at it until link opens his eyes, blinking slowly, before looking around, wondering where he is.

“it’s coming.”

 _‘what is?’_ even when he’s just woken up, he still manages to sign with ease, which was something that revali was once jealous of, but he’s learnt to accept his sloppy words and phrases, as link can understand them too.

“see for yourself.”

link looks up, wiping his eyes, before they widen.

there’s a dragon floating across the sky, as if it isn’t even trying. there are updrafts in the air surrounding it, and you can almost see the flames dancing across its body. it’s glowing bright red, orange, and yellow; the colours of the sunrise, which is fitting, because it’s early morning now and everything's coming alive.

the dragon moves slowly, but quickly at the same time, and it’s with such ease, too. its claws are sharp, and its horns glow in the faint sun, casting an ethereal glow over the space around it. it’s beautiful, and it knows it, and revali sees link gasp, smile, and press himself against him, closer and closer, wrapping his arms around revali, not tearing his eyes away (revali isn’t staring at the dragon, though; he’s staring at the boy in front of him, who looks truly amazing in the light. link doesn’t even notice, as he’s too caught up in the dragon’s beauty - everyone has their moment to shine, and this is one of link’s).

the dragon starts to fly downwards, to disappear behind the cliff face, deeper into the canyon, and link finally looks away, when he’s certain it’s gone.

he’s wearing a toothy grin, and he just can’t stop smiling. revali finds it to be infectious.

 _‘is that what you wanted me to see?’_ link signs, and revali laughs.

“if you want me to top that with another surprise, you’re going to be disappointed.”

_‘how can i be disappointed? that’s the best thing i’ve seen in over a hundred years’._

revali shrugs ( _you're_ the best thing i’ve seen in a hundred years, maybe even more) and asks: “i heard from mazli that there’s two more?”

_‘oh! i’ve talked to him before. he’s interesting, but easily distracted for a guard.’_

“true, but he holds a good conversation. he’s travelled a lot, seen a lot.”

 _‘i’ve seen a lot too,’_ link replies. _‘we all have that in common.’_

“maybe you should show me some places too.” revali replies; it’s so gentle, at four AM. so quiet, peaceful, tranquil - whatever other fancy words there are to describe it. it’s an indescribable feeling really, but we’ve all had it. a moment of peace during a whirlwind of chaos. that’s how it feels.

_‘maybe i will’._


	2. farosh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's farosh's time to shine now and everything great and fine, except it isn't, but it's nothing to worry about. it's all over soon enough, with thoughts buried deep below logs, trees, roots until it all comes back up again.
> 
> that's for next time, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings for this chapter:  
> -mental illness, but not specifically addressed  
> -negative thoughts/thinking

_**farosh** , the dragon of forest, of life and death, of tall looming oak trees and tiny saplings that you plant proudly, looking to your brother, your mother, your father for approval. the dragon on protection, just like the electricity it shoots as warning, when you get a little too close. _

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_ 'where are we going for this one?’ _ he signs, no longer in the dark, knowing that revali wants to show him all three dragons.

“we’re going to lake hylia or, more specifically, the bridge over it. apparently, it’s the best spot to see farosh. it appears at midnight, so it’s a bit earlier than dinraal. perhaps you won’t fall asleep this time?”

_ ‘shut up’, _ link signs, blushing slightly.  _ ‘i was tired! you never let me sleep, as you steal all my blankets.’ _

“you’re trying to pin your crimes on me, now? i guess i misjudged who you truly are!” revali’s being dramatic, as always, and link smiles (as always).

_ ‘shut up’, _ link signs again. revali huffs out a laugh, before starting to wish his goodbyes.

“i’ll meet you at outskirt stable, okay? it’s already midday now, so you should reach there before nightfall.”

_ ‘see you later’, _ link signs. _ ‘i love you.’ _

“i love you too.” revali replies, softly. “but go-” he pats epona, as an urge to start, and she whinnies in reply- “you’ll never make it on time if you don’t go.”

_ ‘but i want to stare at your beautiful face’. _

“ _ go _ .”

 

* * *

 

revali’s nervous; that he will admit. it’s  not really about farosh, as he’s more excited for that (despite lightning being one of his few fears). he’s excited to see link so excited again, as it’s so rare for link to have not seen something in this land (it’s not really that rare, just doesn’t happen often. the Goddess if full of surprises, though).

but revali’s nervous, about naydra. he worries as he sits atop a tree, a line tree surrounded by one small puddle, from the rain that the day had brought (he wonders, for a second, if link’s found the stable yet, whether he’s been given a towel to wipe away the rain, the sweat, the cold, whether he’s found shelter, no matter where it is; link’s always been a tough cookie, though, so he puts it out of mind). 

he’s surrounded by ruins, though the place wasn’t named. it was a couple of houses built, probably for a small family or two who wanted someplace to relax. the tree he’s in, he thinks, could have been planted on hundred years ago, being the only thing that survived the evil that had invaded the land. trees always were resilient; nature, and forest, had always been one of the things that always survives (it dies eventually, though; everything always does).

revali wonders when his mind became so morbid, when he let himself stumble down the rabbit hole of thoughts that you can’t stop when it’s started.

but he does stop. forces himself up from the branch he’s perched on and shakes whatever rain he can off him (not much, as he’s quite thoroughly soaked but he doesn’t mind; link always says he needs to take a bath anyway).

the stable is only a few hundred meters away - one? two? - and revali arrives there quickly. it’s a quick walk down the hill from where he was, but he’s greeted with a pair of worried eyes and two arms around him, hugging him tightly.

link only pulls away when he decides to start his questioning.

_ ‘where were you?’ _ he signs, but it’s frantic.  _ ‘you said meet me here at sundown, and it’s almost eight o’clock.’ _

_ ‘i got caught up on something’, _ revali signs back.  _ ‘you don’t need to worry.’ _

_ ‘too late for that, isn’t it? i’ve already worried my heart out. toffa has asked me if i’m okay four times now.’ _

“i’m sorry for keeping you waiting,” revali says, and he means it. despite wanting to be alone before, he still feels guilt gnawing at his conscious, in knowing he wasn’t too far from a worrying link. “we should rest here for the night?”

_ ‘of course.’ _ link signs, and revali knows he’s forgiven, with the way he smiles and runs a finger across revali’s wingtip.  _ ‘i’ll go talk to the stable owner.’ _

revali decides to sit at the table, removing the champion’s shall that had shielded his shoulder, albeit not very well. it’ll dry overnight if he hangs it on the edge of his temporary bed; it’s always so warm in the stables (revali can feel his feathers already begin to dry).

he hears faint chatter in the background of the room - a single or double? ah,  _ double _ . that’ll be thirty rupees, please - but that’s all that reaches his ears. he can’t seem to concentrate, or even care that he isn’t concentrating, and everything is buzzing and numb at the same time.

link sits opposite him now, his hair only damp but mostly dry. he’s changed out of his clothes too, into his hylian outfit (revali thinks it looks good, but then again, he always does). his eyes are a shining blue and, oh, Goddess, they’re  _ pretty _ . there’s so much mystery within them, and revali finds that he can’t tear his own eyes away. link’s scribbling something down on a sheet of paper, perhaps a note to someone that revali can’t bring himself to care about right now, as he bites his lip with a furrowed brow, thinking. his skin is brown, and soft, despite the harsh conditions link lives in. he wonders how link does it, or whether he was naturally blessed with resilience; revali thinks it’s probable.

he’s staring now, staring into the eyes, and link looks up, still frowning.

_ ‘you okay?’ _ he signs, and revali blinks once, twice, before leaning back in his chair and nodding. he’s worried, or he thinks he is. it’s hard to tell when you can’t feel anything (but am feeling everything at the exact same time). he wonders why he feels like this, but comes up empty. perhaps a night of sleep will push it all away.

 

* * *

 

it does, and by morning revali feels fine.

sometimes, revali feels like that. sometimes, it lasts a lot longer than a couple of hours, though he’s glad it’s gone (he always is).

he wakes up in an empty bed, cuddled around a pile of blankets. he throws them off him, shivers slightly when the breeze from the open-door stable hits him, but adjusts quickly.

link’s cooking, when revali sits on the cut-in-half log that’s used for a chair. it’s by a warm fire and finds it nice ( _nice_ ) to be in such close proximity too.

_ ‘are you okay?’ _

it’s a simple question, said with a glance at who it was aimed towards, before he looks down at the pot, which has some mushrooms, a piece of fish, and a few chickaloo tree nuts for seasoning; it’s a simple recipe that the pair have always liked. link rarely cooks it, though, only when he worried or sad. revali wonders whether it’s both, this time.

“i am.” revali replies, with a croaky voice and a convincing smile (it’s convincing because it’s real). “you understand,”

he adds the last part, with a deep breath, and link does understand.

you don’t have to always understand your partner, though; it’s hard for that to be possible, and a high expectation no one should have to meet. but link does understand (he does, oh, Goddes, he does), and nods, so revali nods too.

“how long will it take?”

_ ‘just finishing up now.’ _

neither of them are really in the mood for conversation, preferring to sit in silence, with each other as it’s all they need (that, and maybe some food).

link serves it up quickly, onto a makeshift plate borrowed from the stable. they eat it quickly, too, scarfing it down as if they haven’t eaten in years.

_ ‘where too?’ _

“the bridge itself now.” pause. “shouldn’t take you too long. an hour if you trot, half if you canter.”

_ ‘meet you there?’ _

“yeah.”

_ ‘don’t go on a detour this time, alright?’ _

it’s worried and thoughtful; revali feels like he’s drowning.

“i promise,”

he promises a lot, and tries a lot too, but fails. he hates failing, hates hurting people even more, especially when they’re people who have put their trust in him. he smiles, a little tight, a little lie no one needs to know about, and steps back, waving link away as he climbs onto epona with ease, starting into a trot.

he’s a failure, but it’s something he has to live with. the failure of his parents; the failure of him failing to kill ganon, or even help; the failure of protecting link, whether it’s in the past, present, or future (all he ever seems to do is hurt people).

he tries, though. he tries his best. and sometimes, that’s the best you can do.

 

* * *

 

it’s midday when link arrives, having not saw the need to rush. revali had quickly discarded of the trio of lizalfos that inhabited the bridge, which link was thankful for.

_ ‘you said farosh appears at midnight, right?’ _

“i did.” revali replies. “we have about twelve hours of waiting. makes me wonder why you woke us up so early.”

link grins now, seeing revali’s back as his normal self.

_ ‘you snore too loud’, _ link signs.  _ ‘doing the community a favour.’ _

“says you. you sleep like a log, and snore like a korok.”

_ ‘koroks don’t snore.’ _

“well, they do now.”

_ ‘whatever you say. whatever you say’. _

they don’t really do much whilst they wait for night; it’s a nicer day than yesterday, so they sit outside together. link reads his book, as revali leans over his shoulder, looking at whatever he can. they took a few breaks, deciding to play “what can you see? guess.”, which was a game link played with his father when he was little.

link says he can see blue; revali says, “water”, “lizalfos”, “the sky”, and sees no more blue, so forfeits. link smiles, turns to him as their faces are inches apart, signs _‘i see your champions shall.’_

he brings it out of his bag, that was strapped tightly to his back, and smirks. 

_ ‘you left it on your bed. always so forgetful, aren’t you?’ _

revali laughs.

they go back and forth with colours, before that gets boring, and they resort to bokoblin watching, making up conversations between them. it’s funny and, before they know it, it’s nearing midnight, with the cold creeping back, as it always does.

_ ‘time?’ _

“got half an hour left. sometimes it comes early, sometimes it comes late.”

_ ‘i hope it’s early. i’d hate to spend any more time with you.’ _

“why do i put up with you again?”

farosh, eventually, ends up being early nor late; it’s right on time, as always. 

it’s longer than dinraal, though skinnier. it has one sharp horn, instead of two twisted ones, like a goat, like dinraal. its skin looks sharper, more jagged with rocks sticking out in every direction, but still, it manages to survive, to fly with ease, despite no wings being seen. it’s eyes glow purple, the colour of royalty; revali thinks that seeing this is better than seeing royalty, though he doesn’t voice the thought (zelda and link are close again, with a bond truly unbreakable; revali smiles at the thought).

_ ‘it’s beautiful’, _ link signs.  _ ‘would you be mad if i left you for this dragon?’ _

“i would be a little bit angry. maybe a lot angry, actually.”

_ ‘but it flies better than you.’ _

“but i don’t shoot electricity at you when you get too close, do i?”

_ ‘you would, if you thought i wouldn’t fire back.’ _

“true, true.” that earns him a slap on the arm. “i’m kidding. i love you.”

_ ‘i love you more.’ _

“i doubt that, considering you just asked to date the dragon instead of me.”

_ ‘that was the past. my beliefs have changed now.’ _

“that wasn’t even two minutes ago.”

_ ‘i still love you anyway.’ _

“the dragons gone now.”

link glances back at the sky, shrugs, and smiles: _‘but at least_ i _can still look at you.’_

revali feels himself melting.


	3. naydra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the finale is here, with the third and final dragon. things are tense, but aren't; and then, things pick up like the wind, and grow beautiful, grow awe-inspiring.
> 
> or: in which link remembers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings for this chapter:  
> -brief desc. of a panic attack

“naydra usually appears in two places: high up in the hebra, where no one should go alone, or near mount lanayru. in the hebra, it tends to appear between three and five o’clock in the morning, and it really depends on what it wants to do. in lanayru, it tends to appear around nine o’clock at night, and loves to hide in the clouds.”

‘i’m not sure you could make it up to the hebra place by yourself. you’re flying is fine, but you climbing lacks. kaneli is still saying you shouldn’t be flying too much, anyway.”

“link will be with me. we’ll be fine.”

“you’re taking link? a hylian?” mazli’s beak hangs open, and revali wants to comment on him catching flies, but he doesn’t. “i know he’s the champion and everything--”

“which makes him an experienced climber, even in deep snow. he’s told me all about his visits in the hebra  _ and _ gerudo highland, so i doubt he’d struggle with this.”

“there’ll be monsters.”

“of course there will. he’s getting better with them, though. he told me about how, when he was riding, there was a hinox and didn’t even flinch. he moved the master sword the other day, because he thought i’d be annoying to put it in my chair, when i can’t lift it.”

“he sounds better.”

“he _is_ happy.” 

there are a few seconds of silence, where the pair looks at each other.

“good.” mazli says, finally, with a small smile. “i wish you luck with your dragon hunting; you’ll need it.”

 

* * *

 

they’re at the rito village again, after three days of travel (they had taken small stops along the way and helped some people out too, which made the journey longer than it needed to be).

it’s nice to rest again, granted that they had spent so much time on the road recently; the stable beds are soft at first but slowly, ever so slowly, start to rub off on you. 

they sit in their cabin again, but the fires not going at the moment, and the window's dripping with condensation. it’s surprisingly sunny today, though sometimes the weather is weird like that, considering it’s later october.

link’s reading his book, though it’s almost finished. revali’s taking a nap, pressed up against link’s side, as he runs his fingers through revali’s feathers (he gently caresses the more sensitive ones, and smiles as revali shifts).

he wakes up a few hours later, when the sun’s shining through the window, onto the side of link’s head, but he doesn’t notice, being too absorbed in his book. his eyes are concentrated, focused, and so incredibly blue - they always are and revali thinks about their colour often, and how it should be on everything. he admits it: he’s just a little bit taken.

he clears his throat, stretches as much as he can without really moving, and link looks up, smiles, and revali, once again, melts.

_ ‘ah! the princess awakens’, _ he signs.  _ ‘i’ve got a page left. give me a minute?’ _

“sure.”

it’s a long minute, for revali, who stares at the wall and thinks about life, because that’s what you do when you stare at a wall. he thinks life is quite nice, at the moment. with link, snuggled up next to him, and another meetup with zelda and the rest of the champions, in the nearing december. revali is happy with what he’s made for himself, happier than he ever was before. he likes to think that he’s living proof that things do get better. if you believe it, it’ll come true.

so he stares at the wall, thinking deep thoughts such as that, until link clicks to get revali’s attention.

_ ‘done.’ _

“ready to go climbing?” revali asks. he wonders whether he should hold off seeing naydra for another day, but thinks if he doesn’t go now, he’ll never do it.

_ ‘you just woke up’, _ link signs.

“did you expect any less from me?”

_ ‘i suppose not’, _ he huffs.  _ ‘let me change into some warmer clothes.’ _

“alright.” revali replies. “take all the time you need,  _ princess _ .”

link glares, but it breaks quickly and he smiles.

_ ‘love you too.’ _

 

* * *

 

it’s been two hours, meaning it’s noon now, and they’ve made it corvash peak. link decides to stop for food, which be brings pre-made out of his bag. he offers some to revali, but he politely (rudely) declines, but doesn’t mention it’s because it stomach is skipping and his heart feels like it’s on fire.

link shrugs, and eats the rest of it. they settle for a moment, on a rock, but quickly get off when they start to get colder again (well, link does, and revali just shakes his head and tells him to get going).

they have to climb back down a little, before making a bigger climb all the way up to talonto peak. link finds small gaps in the rock where he can rest for breath, especially when the oxygen changes hit him. he powers through, as always, and revali flies up, waiting patiently by his side.

_ ‘i’m good again’, _ he signs, and revali smiles.

“you can make it this time.”

_ ‘you promise to give me a lift for the next one, though?’ _

“of course.” revali says. “you’re the one who said they could climb this themselves first.”

_ ‘hey, i can--’ _ he cuts himself off his sign when he slips, and revali rushes forward so help. it’s hard, holding someone on a cliff and remaining in flight at the same time, though he manages (only just, though, and let's go quickly once link has sorted himself out again).

_ ‘i can climb this myself’, _ link finishes.

“clearly.” revali replies, though it’s not really that mean, and link smiles anyway. “now, the last one up is a half eaten fish.”

revali doesn’t bother looking back at link, just flies up and away. he doesn’t go right up to the peak yet, waits on the flat bit of rocky ground in case link  _ does _ need help. he admires the surroundings, especially the clear blue midday sky, which has not a cloud in sight, only the burning sun. the sky reminds him of link, but also of naydra, the colour in its eye almost the same, if revali remembers that sharp look that stared down his soul correctly. naydra scared him, as an angry mother does, but he felt protected by it too.

revali’s broken out of his thoughts when something hits the back of his head, dripping down his neck and making him shiver. he turns, quickly, ready to fight whatever it is, but it’s link, grinning, seconds away from reaching the top.

revali soars up quickly, even though it’s clear he’s not going to make it, and link climbs up when he sees this, standing tall and proud when revali lands next to him.

_ ‘i guess you’re the half eaten fish, then’, _ he signs, mockingly.

“i guess i am.”  it’s said in a weird tone, which link, of course, picks up on (he always does, now; they know each other better than they know themselves). he doesn’t show his worry, though, not that he needs to, as there’s trust between them (he knows that revali will tell him if he’s ready, or if it’s something big enough for the both of them to know).

_ ‘where to next, then, captain?’ _

“i’ve already told you how we’re getting up here. it’s to the hebra peak, though there are two ways. the quicker one, where we go back down this peak and climb back up it. there are some hard cliff faces there, so the other route is easier.”

“route two is climbing down talonto peak again, but from the north west direction, so we pass through the coldsnap hollow and end up climbing the hebra east summit to make things easier.”

_ ‘how long do we have to get there again?’  _

“around twelve hours. i only wanted us to get set off before noon so that we wouldn’t be climbing during the night.”

_ ‘does that mean we have to sleep up here?’  _

“it does, but i believe there’s a house or two up here.” revali pauses to think for a second. “they were there before the calamity, though, so they may be destroyed now.”

_ ‘we’ll find something’, _ link signs, stroking the tip of his wing.  _ ‘let’s get going, then.’ _

 

* * *

 

they walked for two hours and a half (the journey was prolonged by discovering a frost talus, debating whether to avoid or fight it; eventually, they picked avoid, but it that was the longer option, so it seems), perhaps more than that, though it’s hard to tell when the suns barely shining and everything looks the same-- like a white mess and, whilst it’s pretty at first, it turns into a repetitive bore, that hurts to look at, think of, or remember.

but they’re at a fire now, inside a vacant house; it’s one of the only ones that’s still being cared for. if you observe the surroundings, you’d notice they’re a hylian, with snow boots by the door (why they were out of the house and not wearing them, revali doesn’t know) and books with hylian titles. it’s a similar layout to their house back home, but it feels completely different; foreign and strange, but livable for a few hours, nonetheless.

link worries at first, wondering if he can just impose on the house’s owner, but revali assures it’ll be okay, as two travellers, and, if it isn’t, they can make it up to them by cooking or cleaning, or something.

link nods, and sits on one of the chairs by the fire. it’s almost dying out, but it’s still warmer than it is outside. there’s a pot boiling above it, too, with water turning to steam. it seems useless, really, as nothing is even cooking, but link doesn’t comment (instead, he watches the steam with a weird fascination; it’s comforting and calming, until it’s violent and thrashing to break free-- link looks away).

revali, however, has no issue settling in. he sits on the bed, pulling out the stray feathers that had started to fall. it’s nearly mating season again (time flies so quickly; why is it always october?), and feathers always fall more frequently nearer that time of year. feathers coat the floor and are dotted around the bed, and link glares at him.

_ ‘you’re a guest’, _ he signs.  _ ‘act like one.’ _

“it’s not my fault!”

_ ‘of course. that’s why you’re purposely picking out your feathers, right?’ _

revali looks away, and link knows he’s won. “we’re not staying here long, anyway.” revali huffs.

_ ‘when do we need to head up to the peak?’ _

“it’ll be after the sun sets.”

_ ‘and it’s around three o’clock now. if we go up at ten, where we’ll have, at most, five hours of waiting then we’ll leave here in seven hours’, _ link says this, dramatically checking his sheikah slate for the time, and the counting  _ dramatically _ on his fingers.  _ ‘is that not a long time, for you?’ _

revali glares (again). 

 

* * *

 

the waiting time trickles by incredibly slowly to revali (who’s nervous, verging on terrified, with his heart beating a mile per minute; so fast, that he’s surprised link can’t feel it, as his head is nestled against revali’s chest), and incredibly quickly to link (who’s reading his book, skipping through the pages as quick as he can as the plot continues to thicken).

they’re joined by another person, who seems to be the owner of the house. they're greeted well and, though link apologises for coming in without warning, they shrug it off and smile, saying that they’re happy for the company.

link cooks as another little ‘thank you’, and they tell stories over dinner.

“once-” they - who’s name is revealed to be arya - says, as link leans forward, always ready to hear more, as revali sits back in his seat, enjoying the food (as always)- “i saw a dragon.”

link lights up at this, starts forming symbols with his hands so quick that revali struggles to translate, and revali’s eyes widen almost comically, but he ignores the feeling of dread that’s being pushed down on him. he had managed to forget about the dragon, with such nice things to distract him, but now it’s back and he’s scared (later, he’ll deny it, though - as always).

“it’s beautiful!” arya replies. “white and blue, the true dragon of ice. i’ve never seen a sight prettier.”

link asks more and more, and they tell him without hesitation. they both seem to be enjoying the memory of the past, and yet revali wonders just how long it will last.

when revali says they’re leaving, perhaps earlier than they planned, arya wishes them goodbye and good luck, having been filled in on where they’re going, and says that they hope to see the dragon hunters again.

link asks whether he’s okay.

he says yes.

link doesn’t comment on his stiff tone.

later, revali will apologise. later, link will forgive him. and later, they will hike together, and reveal more of the old of them.

 

* * *

 

it’s three forty-four in the morning. no sun can be seen, but a full moon is shining over them, as if watching - the moon is the protector after all.

_ ‘you’re nervous’. _ link comments, as if he’s only just noticing it (he isn't). ‘ _ what’s wrong? worried i won’t like it.’ _

“i do believe have to come clean.” he’s speaking almost formally - something he picked up along the road, for when he gets nervous.

_ ‘come clean about what?’ _ though you can’t hear his tone, it  _ would _ sound confused, worried, but not angry.

“we’ve seen this dragon before.”

there’s no reply, as link looks at him with old eyes.

there’s no reply, as the dragon flies over them - revali glances, but stares back at link, who’s frozen, trembling, his lip shaking as if he’s about to cry out. revali hates seeing him like that, and hates that the dragon is earlier than anticipated; he had planned to give more warning. he supposes he shouldn’t keep information to himself longer than he needs (he blames himself).

revali moves him closer, watches as the dragon flies past - it’s not spectacular this time. it feels broken and mediocre. boring, without the one he loves enjoying it with him.

he knows link, who won’t outwardly express his resentment, will feel it all the same.

he only wishes he could have said sorry.

 

* * *

 

 

link and zelda are together again - that is the memory.

it’s before ganon, before the calamity wrecked the universe and threw a wrench in the beautiful machinery of life. it’s before all of his friends were slaughtered and monsters plagued the land, and  _ way _ before he ever managed to do his job and save them.

the princess and her knight are in rito village. she’s in a meeting, one where link’s presence isn’t required.

rito village always was quiet at night, even though its population was double the size that it is now. link enjoys walking around it, smiling at the few owl-like civilians who can’t sleep. before he knows it, he’s walked around the village multiple times, enough so that someone - who’s name escapes him - has asked whether he’s okay.

he nods, not entirely focused, and goes to continue walking - he gets anxious when he’s away from the princess, after all.

but he’s stopped, light feathers gracing his arm. he feels almost ticklish, in the light wind that turns his breath into white clouds.

“you should go to the flight range.” he says, like he knows an inside joke that link isn’t apart of; he shrugs it off. “revali should be there,” he adds, before link can ask why.

he sighs. shakes his head. would revali really want him there?

but he’s shaken, almost forced really, to go down, when the unnamed-rito man ushers him away, down the winding steps that take both too long and not long enough to reach the bottom of. he, absentmindedly, wonders when he got so used to just taking orders and then, a second later, realises that it might have always been this way.

as he trudges through the snow to the flight range, link realises he has nothing to say and no excuse to be there. he, for a second, entertains the thought of revali being nice to him (which essentially means not bothering him) but then he scoffs, and mouths ‘unlikely’ to himself.

however, the flight range is empty, with mere wisps of a fire blowing in the open air, so close to death that you can’t even read the book titles on the case barely a meter away. there seems to be a note - and, upon closer inspection, it is clear that there is a note - stuck to said bookcase, with link takes and reads with squinting eyes.

 

_ dear kaneli, _

_ i’m practising again. will be back by, at least, tomorrow evening. don’t look for me. _

 

link scoffs, yet again; revali didn’t even bother to sign it. he thinks revali is arrogant and cocky, but puts the note back regardless. 

he wonders whether it is too late to go for a hike.

 

* * *

 

 

revali practises hard, and has found it is the only way that truly works for himself.

he forces himself to fly higher, forces himself to do the things no one else in his village can do, forces himself to be the best - he’s been chosen to aid the princess in her fight against the calamity, and he refuses to be the reason why the rito are left an embarrassment (oh, it goes so much deeper than that).

he’s on his break now, though, as it’s five AM with the sun starting to peak her head over the mountain-lined horizon. the sky is still dark, and the clouds are still lazily floating along, but the wind suddenly starts up, blowing revali’s champion scarf into his face.

as he splutters with it for a few seconds, he hears footsteps approaching. he wonders whether they saw him act like a buffoon, instead of the cold, unfeeling outsider that he usually shows.

he looks back at the sun, thinks about how pretty it is, and how nice it looks and how--

link sits next to him, so close that their thighs are basically touching. link watches the sun rise, and continues to do so even when revali looks away, barely hiding his incredulous expression.

a beat of silence, where only the wind whistles.

“what are you doing?” revali asks, though it’s worded almost like a threat.

_‘watching’,_ link replies, not taking his eyes away. _‘what about you?’_

“watching.”

they fall back into silence.

one minute passes. two minutes pass. three, four, five, ten - before they know it, it’s been half an hour and there’s a dragon.

a dragon - something they hadn’t even realised existed - in its full glory, with white scales and ice shards slivering across its skin, forming an icy beard of be-fucking-terrified-of-me. its eye is yellow, and seems as if it has seen the world and everything in it. it is too amazing (revali wonders whether that is the right word, whether that expresses the sheer awe you feel when you lay your eyes upon it) for you to stare directly at.

later, they will discover it has been deemed the name of naydra, the dragon of water, of current and consummation, of raging rapids and small puddles, that little children splash around in, laughing with their friends. the dragon of memories, with the eyes that hold so much, and the scales that hold so little (until you’re close enough to see what you can actually remember). 

and later, they won’t talk about it but they know something between them has changed. they know that they care for each other, but won’t stop the familiar teasing that somehow evolves from mean to playful, won’t stop the long, almost-grieving looks that they pull when the other isn’t looking, as if saying “i love you but i know we won’t be together forever; is there even a point, if we know we’re going to die” but that look is never put into words, not until it is too late.

but now, in the present, they sit with their mouths wide open and their eyes even wider, as their thighs brush when they subconsciously moved closer together, as if drawn like magnets (after all, opposites attract).

they say no words after the incident (though that is expected of link, who also does not sign anything), but sit in silent marvel. 

they go home together too, and ignore (or possibly don’t even catch) the look that kaneli and zelda share with each other, before every party is going home, leaving and not to see each other for another long while.

they miss each other, after this - but each say it is a feeling they don’t quite understand, so put it in the Do Not Disturb box so it can hibernate, preferably forever (i suppose it does wait forever until it comes back out again).

they wait for each other, though - revali on top of a bird he can barely call his own, and link in a too-long sleep that takes away all feelings and memories, except for the ones embedded inside him.

and on this note, link reaches the end of his memory.

his eyes open, and he feels wet on his cheeks, before there’s a feather wiping it away.

“i’m sorry.” revali says, the silent ‘i should've warned you’ also present.

but link smiles, smiles so goddamn wide that the sun shining in the background is nothing.

_ ‘don’t apologise’, _ he signs; leaning into revali’s embrace; moving closer until he’s basically cuddled on him.

_‘in fact, you should be saying you’re welcome’._ link laughs at that, a weak chuckle that makes his shoulders shake. _‘hylia, i love you.’_

“i love you too.” revali reassures quickly, and it’s easily seen that he is still nervous. “you’re not mad?” he adds on, his fears too big to be hidden any longer.

_‘no’,_ link signs. _‘no,_ i _needed that.’_

and, with that, revali flies them to their home - their actual home, together, where they’re safe from everything and nothing - where they relax, as if nothing had happened.

neither of them plan on forgetting their journey, and link will remember this if nothing else.

link will always remember how to love, and how to love  _ him _ correctly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updated, september 2018 (copied & pasted): it's ben/jay! i'm here to say you can find me on tumblr @heliopluto (though my url changes regularly, so check my ao3 profile for updates). thank you so much for reading, and (hopefully) enjoying. feel free to send me a message!
> 
> extra note 1: link did see revali's scarf blow in his face. he teases him about it later.
> 
> extra note 2: i'd like to give a special thank you to Zaesthetic because they prompted me to actually finish this! i love you!


End file.
